


Truth Of D

by Sonnalear



Category: One Piece
Genre: Blind Usopp, Death, Nakamaship, POV Usopp (One Piece), Rebirth, Secrets, Time Travel, Truth, Will of D, change of future, endless hole, lost 100 year, strong usopp, usopp & nami - Freeform, usopp nami friendship
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24698143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonnalear/pseuds/Sonnalear
Summary: endless pit, end of the world, prison of death, trap. raftel was never the end, if all blue is real. it was real in an infinite pit. The eternal pit is the place where people who enter never want to be accepted never come out. D's house. only one person came out and he was Gol D Roger
Relationships: Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Mugiwara Kaizoku ︳Strawhat Pirates & Usopp
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Bir melodi denizde duyuluyordu. 

_**Yohohoho, yohohoho** _   
_**Yohohoho, yohohoho** _   
_**Yohohoho, yohohoho** _

_**Binkusu no sake wo** _   
_**Todoke ni yuku yo** _   
_**Umikaze kimakase namimakase** _   
_**Shio no mukou de** _   
_**Yuuhi mo sawagu** _   
_**Sora nya wa wo kaku** _   
_**Tori no uta** _   
_**Sayonara minato** _   
_**Tsumugi no sato yo** _   
_**DON to icchou utao** _   
_**Funade no uta** _   
_**Kinpa-ginpa mo shibuki ni kaete** _   
_**Oretachya yuku zo** _   
_**Umi no kagiri** _

_**Binkusu no sake wo** _   
_**Todoke ni yuku yo** _   
_**Warera kaizoku** _   
_**Umi watteku** _   
_**Nami wo makura ni** _   
_**Negura wa fune yo** _   
_**Ho ni hata ni ketateru wa dokuro** _   
_**Arashi ga kita zo** _   
_**Senri no sora ni** _   
_**Nami ga odoru yo** _   
_**DORAMU narase** _   
_**Okubyoukaze ni fukakerya saigo** _   
_**Asu no asahi ga nai ja nashi** _

_**Yohohoho, yohohoho** _   
_**Yohohoho, yohohoho** _   
_**Yohohoho, yohohoho** _   
_**Yohohoho, yohohoho** _

Ses hüzünlü idi küçük bir kayıktaki adam kürek çekiyordu şarkıyı söylerken bakışları boştu. Kürek çektiği deniz tamamen siyahtı hiç bir hareket yoktu yada canlı olan hiç bir şey adam denize baksaydı göreceği şey ya tamamen siyah yada arada bir gözüken kafa tasları idi. 

Vücudu kanlar içinde idi her seferinde bir kürek çekiş yavaş yavaş.

Şarkı söylemeye devam ederek. Başka bir ses duyulmaya başladı.

_**Heee hayatta kalan birimi bu en son olalı 15 yıl oldu.** _

Dedi ses. Adam kürek çekmeye devam ediyordu yaratık inceliyordu. 

_**Çocuklarından biride değilsin sen kimsin burada hayatta kala bilen ve çocuğum olmayan biri mi bana o hasır şapkalı yı hatırlattın.** _

Çocuk hasır şapka lafını duyunca kendine gelmiş gibi idi gözlerine canlılık gelmişti eski parlaklığı geri dönmüştü gözlerinin.

_**Az önce ne dedin sende kimsin bbbbu ne demek** _

Adam bunları derken yaratık güldü.

_**Cidden kendine geldin ha sanırım hasır şapka senin için anlamlı ben kimmiyim tanıştığımıza memnun oldum ben D** _

Dedi


	2. 2-anlaşma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> D kayıp ruha anlaşma öneriypr

_**Nnnne D mi** _

_Dedi. Yaratık güldü_

**_Evet öyle senin ki ne peki çocuk_ **

_dedi onu inceleyerek._

Adam şokla yaratığa bakıyordu. "Yoksa sen" Dedi şokla. D "evet ismim D ve evet tahmin ettiğin kişiyim peki senin ismin ne dedi. U-"Usopp, burası neresi nasıl buraya geldim arkadaşlarım onlar, onlar...." dedi yere çökmüştü. D- "evet hepsi öldü" dedi. Usopp titriyordu "kahretsin kahretsin kahretsin" diye bağırdı yeri yumrukluyordu. 

D-"onları geri alabilirsin." Dedi. U-"ha" dedi. D- "Bir yolu var" dedi. U-"lütfen söyle. nedir? lütfen" dedi. D- "Seni geçmişe göndere bilirim her şeyin başlangıcına. Sana bütün bunlarla baş edebilme gücü vere bilirim. Ama  
bunun bir bedeli var" dedi. U- "Ne olursa yaparım. Ne gerekirse. Onları geri istiyorum. Onları kaybetmek istemiyorum. Onlar onlar benim ailem. Lütfen onları bırakamam. Onlar benim tek ailem. Onlar olmadan ben hiç bir şeyim. Lütfen lütfen ne gerekirse yaparım" dedi. D güldü. "Sağlam bir karakterin var. tamam o zaman. ilk olarak evime gidelim. sonrasında anlaşmayı konuşacaz. otur ve kollarını içerde tut." dedi. Usopp yapar tekne birden batmaya başladı ama etrafında koruyucu bir kalkan vardı. Kara denize dalıyorlardı her tarafta. Insan kemikleri vardı. Usopp sessizdi. Korksa bile tüm odağı ailesini geri almaktı. Gerisi önemsizdi. Sessizce oturur ve bekler.  
***  
Bir kaç saat sonra  
Usopp uyukluyordu çok yorgundu. D- "kalkma vakti, geldik" dedi. Usopp gözlerini açtı. Karşısında büyük bir saray vardı. Çok büyüktü. D- "kara saraya hoş geldin." dedi sırıtarak.


	3. Kara saray

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara saraya varış

_._

Usopp etrafa şaşkınca baktı. "Kıyımı ama biz suya daldık nasıl" diye düşündü. D-içeri dedi. Usopp hızla takip eder. Sarayın koridorlarında onu takip etti. Bir odaya götürdü. D-" dinlen sabah gelicem ve konuşacaz." Dedi. Usopp başını sallar uzandı. Soğuk ve karanlıktı örtünür. 

Pencereden gözüken tekşey karanlık gökyüzü idi. Gözlerini kapattı. Ama gece pek uyumaz. Uyuduğunda sabaha karşı idi.

***   
Usopp uyandığında gökyüzünde kanlı bir güneş vardı gökyüzü hala siyahtı. Etrafa bakar. Oda büyük ve baya lükstü. D'nin gelmesini beklemeye başladı, sessizdi. D geldi. Ona bakar "iyi uyanmışsın" dedi elini sallamasıyla yatakta bir yemek tepsisi belirdi. D- "ye sonra da konuşacaz" dedi. Usopp hızla yer. Çok açtı. 

D bekler. Sonunda bitince tepsi kayboldu. "Şimdi konuya gelelim. Sana önereceğim şey basit. Seni eğiti, ismimi ve gücünden verip seni geçmişe göndere bilirim ama" dedi. U- "ama ne"" dedi. D- "anlaşmanın karşılığında senin için en önemli parçanı alacam" dedi. U- "kabul" dedi. D- "daha sana ne olduğunu demedim" dedi. U- "umrumda değil önemli olan ailem. onları kurtaracaksa ne olursa olsun razıyım." Dedi. Gözlerinde kararlılık vardı. Karşılığı canı bile olsa kabul ederdi. Onlar tek ailesi idi. Bunun için her şeyi yapacaktı. D güldü "aferin gerçek bir karakterin var. Bugün bundan kesinlikle emin oldum" dedi sırıtarak. Usopp kararlılıkla ona bakıyordu. D - "ödeme olarak gözlerini alacam D. usopp bunu kabul ediyormusun" dedi. Usopp Tereddüt bile etmeden "ediyorum" dedi


	4. bedel ve geri dönüş

D- "bedel gözlerin olacak D. Usopp" dedi. U "kabul" dedi tereddüt etmeden. D güldü "iyi ödemeyi aldıktan sonra 10 yıllık bir eğitim alacaksın. Hazır olduğunda seni geçmişe göndericem. Tam olarak hasır şapka korsanların adaya gelmesinden önceki güne. Merak Etme hep kör olarak hatırlayacaklar seni köyündekiler. " dedi. Usopp başını sallar. D- "yatağa uzan seni uyarıyım çok acı verecek." Dedi. Başını sallar uzanır. D eli ile gözlerini örter. Bir süre sonra. Bütün sarayda kan dondurucu çığlıklar duyulmaya başladı. Usopp çığlık çığlığa idi canı çok yanıyordu titriyor du. Bir süre sonra bayıldı.  
***  
Usopp uyandığında hala canı yanıyordu. Titriyordu. Gözlerinde sargı vardı. Eli sargıya gitmişti. kanla ıslanmıştı sargı. Sessiz kaldı "umarım onların yüzünü unutmam" diye düşündü. Çok yorgun hissediyordu. Canı yanıyordu başını tutar. Kapı açılıca başını sese çevirdi. D- "demek uyandın. Ne zaman uyanacaksın merak etmeye başlamıştım 2 gün oldu" dedi. Başını sallar doğruldu. Şimdi bakalım ne durum dasın dedi. sargıya çıkardı zifiri karanlıktı hiç bir şey göremiyprdu. Sessiz kaldı. Bu belkide asla alışamayacağı bir şeydi. Iyi iyileşiyor dedi D. sessiz kalır. 

****

10 yıl sonra 

usopp antrenman yapıyordu kılıcı ile. sonunda zamanı gelmişti yakında geri dönecekti. D ortalıkta yoktu. yorulmuştu el yordamıyla oturdu ve suyunu aldı. "hey çocuk" dedi bir ses başını sese çevirdi. U- "Merhaba sensei" dedi. D- "Hazırmısın" dedi. usopp başını salladı kalktı gergindi. D- "iyi o zaman zamanı geldiğinde görüşeceğiz" dedi. Bayılır.


End file.
